<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny afternoon by Filevenxsouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677057">Horny afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filevenxsouls/pseuds/Filevenxsouls'>Filevenxsouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teenage Dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filevenxsouls/pseuds/Filevenxsouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Eleven is Horny 🤠</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horny afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first time writing smut so I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike always thought Eleven was a sweet and innocent girl. He was not wrong her being sweet.</p><p>But he realized she wasn't that inocent as he thought when they started having sex.</p><p>"El , stop we need to do the assignment" Mike complained while he was putting his boxers on.</p><p>On the other hand Eleven was wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaving kisses on mike's neck.</p><p>"We 'll have time to do it later" Said Eleven in a softly voice now sucking his neck.</p><p>Mike chucked and said "you been saying that for the last 2 hours"</p><p>"I'll promise this time" she said on a convincing tone "Also we have to take advantage now that none one is home" Mike could feel her smile on his neck.</p><p>Mike turned his head to the desk.</p><p>There was a notebook they had opened before with the intention to start doing the work, although after a minute they left that intention when the things started getting hotter.</p><p>He turned to Eleven "Fine" he sigh.</p><p>Eleven looked at him with a perv look "I knew you'd come around"</p><p>Mike pushed her to the bed and Eleven giggled.</p><p>Mike approached and started kissing her.</p><p>Her hands went up and down all over his body.</p><p>Eleven began to caress his breast leaving kisses and licking.</p><p>She started going down.</p><p>Mike let out a moan when Eleven lick a side of his hip.</p><p>Eleven smiled , she knew he loved that.</p><p>She grabbed his boxers and lowered them letting out his semi-erect cock.</p><p>She started strokeing it , slightly she positioned her pursed lips over his dick.</p><p>She keept rubbing him using her saliva as lubricant.</p><p>He grip her hair.</p><p>She went on like this for a minute until it was completely erect.</p><p>She climbed up on his waist , and rubbed her dripping core along his shaft.</p><p>She took condom of her bed table put it on Mike.</p><p>El lined herself up and started to go down.</p><p>Mike planted his hands around Eleven's waist to help her adjust.</p><p>"You feel so fucking good" Eleven moan starting to move, bouncing up and down.</p><p>Mike gasped at how good it felt.</p><p>When he felt the pleasure increase he stretched his arm towards Eleven's clitoris and started rubbing it.</p><p>Leaving Eleven in a groaning mess.</p><p>When he felt the walls of her pussy going tighten , he flipped her over.</p><p>"Why did you did that?" Eleven complained.</p><p>He did not have time to answer as he grabbed her waist and entered from behind.</p><p>"Oh!" Eleven gasped.</p><p>The room became a mess of moaning and panting for a couple of minutes until they both cum.</p><p>Both fell in bed exhausted.</p><p>Mike grabbed his condom, tied a knot in it and threw it in the trash where two more previous ones were.</p><p>Mike rested on his elbows and said "can we do the assignment now?"</p><p>Eleven snort and started at him with puppy eyes "do we have to? We have a few more minutes before someone gets home" she said biting her lip and guiding her hand to her clitoris.</p><p>Mike snort "yes , we have to"</p><p>Eleven emphasized more the puppy look "please" she said rubbing her clit.</p><p>Mike could resist that look "I have no choice, right?".</p><p>Eleven shook her head smirking "no".</p><p>She threw herself at him, splashing him with kisses.</p><p>They were like this until Hopper came home.</p><p>And Mike did the assignment alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>